The Universes Hatered
by Hallifer777
Summary: edward cheated on bella and now she is at his wedding. there is alot of turmoil and jealosy from bellas part. not for Edward fans


**hey umm i got bored and wrote this i needed to take a break from my other story...a pretty short break cuz im updating tomorrow :)**

**hope you like the story**

**Enjoy**

**Nobody's Pov**

She stared blankly at the women walking down the aisle. She had flowing blond hair that looked like rays of the sun, her hair was dirt brown. She had glowing tanned skin, her skin was deathly pale with a look of pain written across her face.

That should be me with glowing bright eyes not cold hard ones with bags. She thought bitterly

The world wasn't fair at all. She finally had her choice Edward. The name still hurts even to think of. But a month after she made her decision he left. Left her to her thoughts and broken heart. Only to come back a month later with a blond human saying he was wrong and that he no longer loved her that he loved this new human. Some of his family were encouraging such as Carslile and Rose but most were furious at his sudden decision. She still clearly remembers the day the exact words, smells, sights and ….emotions

***flashback***

**Bella's Pov**

Every one was convinced I was upset over nothing and that he was just having fun hunting…except Alice and whenever we would ask her she would tell me I'm sorry. Today she was upset and as usual I was heading over to their house to ask her AGAIN.

I see the pixie looking angrily at the floor. "Will you tell me now" I plead

"You'll find out today."

"When?" I say excited that I get to know about my love Edward. My thought as to why Alice was so upset is that he died but that would just cause me to have a breakdown.

"3…2…1" she says sad just then the door opens revealing Edward with something behind him. I immediately run over to him and hug him. Noticing he doesn't return the embrace I look behind him revealing a blond women glaring at me.

"Umm who are you?" I say irritated that I'm being glared at

"Katrina" she says smoothly "And why were you hugging my Edward…o are you his sister Bella? O he told me all about you once a found a picture of you." She says perkily

"GIRLFRIEND? I'm Edwards's girlfriend Bella!" I say feeling my heart tare as I realize the sick truth.

"Well not anymore." She says smirking with that all the vampires growl at her except for two who I realize are Rose (of course) and Carslile?

"I did like Bella and hoped you would pick her but I am happy with your decision since you are my firstborn." Carslile says with a smile. The tare is growing. I hold my waist trying not to fall apart.

"Blond is great on you" Rose says happily I'm leaving.

As I walk out the door I vaguely can tell that Emmet pinned Edward against the wall as Esme is crying and Alice is restraining Jasper from killing Edward.

This is the day I die I think to my self

**The Next Day**

I wake up to Edward calling my name and tapping on my window.

"Care to explain" I say mustering up all the hate I have

"I wasn't going to but then I was forced well frankly it went like this." He starts "I went on a hunting trip to clear my head because I was starting to see how week and annoying you are. Then I ran into the most beautiful human with a strong personality to match. Her name is Katrina."

His eyes grew vacant as if remembering a fond memory. That hurt me. he wasn't going to explain to me. He doesn't care.

"We hit it off from the start and I'm in love she's AMAZING and you bored me you were nothing but a pet a toy so to speak. That's all I have to tell you Bella" he sneers my name and jumps out the window…..taking my broken heart with him leaving me an empty shell.

***end flashback***

**Bella's Pov**

And here I am watching the wedding of Ed *wince* ward Cullen and Katrina Brown. It should've been me wearing that gown holding those flowers being walked down the isle saying "I do". But the universe tortures my broken sole. After months of mourning I went down to the res and started dating Jake. It was wonderful I was so in love I wanted my friend Angela to meet him….big mistake the second their eyes meet he imprints he no longer loved me and stared lovingly into her eyes like he did for me meeting back up with my eyes for a brief moment as if saying I'm sorry then he led her away from me.

Why am I destined for heartbreak and pain? Why not someone else.

"I do" Edward says gazing her lovingly and adoringly in the eyes. It feels like I've been stabbed in the gut with a serrated knife then someone twisted it and pushing it in deeper

"I do" another stab. She stares back into his eyes that mirror his to a "T"

I feel the tears start rolling down. Why did I come here I knew this would happen. Just because I got invited doesn't mean I had to go they weren't expecting me to anyways they sent and invite to the entire town for crying out loud!

It was then sealed with a kiss. Every one was crying tears of joy and standing and clapping. Seth came over to comfort me.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asks sweetly

I look up into his eyes and they shine with love…love for me. Seth..my Seth imprinted on me and I'm sick of feeling broken. So as Edward leaves with Katrina to the honeymoon I pull Seth into a long kiss. I see as his eyes widen in shock then he closes them kissing me back with all the love and devotion in the world.

Maybe the universe doesn't hate me after all…..

**please review**

**hallifer777 **

**haha i wasnt originally going to end this story on a high note but decided it was better that way**


End file.
